


Braids

by acornsandarrows



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, they get drunk in it at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid learns to braid.<br/>THIS IS IN NO WAY HISTORICALLY ACCURATE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

It was quiet. Astrid was leaning against Hiccup’s non-metal leg in front of the fire, her hair slightly damp and hanging around her shoulders.

“Do you miss having a braid?” Hiccup asked absentmindedly, threading his fingers through the blonde mass. She shrugged.

“Sometimes. It was easier to manage then a ponytail”

“Hmm”

They fell silent again, Hiccup sitting up a little straighter and the fire popping quietly. Astrid felt a slight tug on her hair and frowned, trying to look round at Hiccup, but he held her head in place.

“One sec”

“Are you…”

“Hold this will you?” Hiccup pressed the end of the braid into her palm, looking around for a strap of leather to tie it with. Astrid gave a huff of amusement and swatted his knee.

“Silly”     

~

“I want to learn to braid,” Astrid announced, throwing herself down next to Hiccup. The other dragon trainers looked over at her in confusion, but she ignored them.

“Ok.” Hiccup put down his fish, nonplussed. “Um. Why?”

She shrugged.

“Call it an impulse decision?”

And she yanked his head closer to her. Hiccup sighed, avoiding the eyes of Snotlout and Tuffnut. Ruffnut followed Astrid’s lead to a degree, yanking Fishlegs closer by the hair.

“Ow!” he exclaimed, batting her away, “what was that for?”

“Call it an impulse decision.” she drawled. Tuffnut rolled his eyes.

“Do you even know what that means?”

“’Course I do.” she snapped, grabbing him by the helmet.

“Astrid,” Hiccup protested, “do you have to practice on me? You could practice on Ruffnut or someone who actually wears their hair like this.”

“Undo these and you’re dead to me.” was all she said.

~

“It’s really…….sweet. She’s sweet Itswee t.” Hiccup managed, looking earnestly from Snotlout to Fishlegs, and, ironically, hiccupping.

“Sweet my ass,” roared Snotlout, banging down his goblet and banging the table with his fist in furious drunken rage. “She briasd your hair and still you *hic* have the audacity to… call yourlfsef a man?”

Astrid looked up, slightly bleary but impressed.

“You’ve had five glasses and you still know how to use the word ‘audacicsty’?”

“Shut up you hero slayer” Snotlout addressed five metres to her left, scowling darkly.

“You won’t gte the best this viking ohh no you won’tn..t” and he took a last swig of mead, before descending into incoherency.

Astrid giggled. Ruffnut’s voice could be heard wailing from over in the corner where she and Fishlegs sat in deep discussion.

“He was my eveyrthing” she gulped, looking sadly into the bottom of her mug before downing it. Snotlout was silent, his head drooping onto her shoulder. Gentle snores emitted from him in deep rumbles, like a peaceful mountain. Hiccup sighed, slightly chilly in the large hall.

“Come on sleepy” Astrid murmured, “it’ll be warmer in the house”, and she dragged him off the bench. Together they wended their way out of the hall, Tuffnut’s attempt at a wolf whistle falling short as he found he couldn’t get his mouth to move how he wanted it to.  

Hiccup only just reached the bed before falling down onto it, asleep. Astrid looked at him with inebriated fondness and played with the two braids already in place. Suddenly, a wonderful idea struck her.  

~

Hiccup woke to a fairly manageable hangover. His head was pounding more like a slightly erratic heart than a hammer, and he sat up with ease. As he did so, Astrid fell off him. Hiccup’s eyes widened, and he looked around. He was in his bed. In his house. Astrid was there too. They were in bed.  Together. Hm.

Astrid stirred, looking around before her eyes landing on Hiccup. She choked slightly, looking delighted.

Hiccup eyed her wearily.

“Hey” he said

“Hey” she coughed, thumping herself on the chest and grinning up at him.

“We should go check to see if the others are still in the Great Hall” he said quickly, his brain grasping at anything it could get.

“That we should” she agreed, still grinning. Hiccup cleared his throat and hopped out of bed.

When they entered the hall, the others were all clearly awake. Astrid entered first to various hisses and whistles, but when Hiccup entered, they fell silent for a second. Then Snotlout gave a great shout of laughter, broke off to massage his head, and continued laughing more quietly. Ruffnut and Tuffnut doubled over each other, wheezing, and Fishlegs fell forward over the table.

“Uh” Hiccup looked around. Not able to speak, Snotlout held up a copper plate for him to see himself.

Braids. Hiccup sighed.

“Love you” whispered Astrid into his ear.     

                      


End file.
